バレンタイン
by Yuuki Kosuke
Summary: Valentine kali ini tidak seburuk itu, bukan? Iwahashi Genki/Miyachika Kaito, Kishi Yuta/Jinguji Yuta, sedikiiit Sato Shori/Kuramoto Kaoru. A Johnny's Jr fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chiko: "Valentine fic!"**

**Niku: "Ya, sebenernya mau di-publish pas valentine sih... Tapi karena masalah ini dan itu, baru di-publish sekarang."**

**Chiko: "Dan kali ini pairingnya Genki/Miyachika! Dengan Jinguji/Kishi sebagai side pairing dan sedikiiiit Shori/Kaoru. Intinya masih Johnny's Jr fanfiction sih."**

**Niku: "Ini dibuat dengan agak rushed, dan seperti biasa, awal dan akhir agak kurang... err... yah."**

**Chiko: "Yah. Begitulah. Btw fanfic kita ini mungkin akan masuk blogspot-nya miyuya. Dia yang dulu jadi Niku waktu zaman NikuChi. Yah, panjang ceritanya. Yang Negai part 2 udah masuk, sisanya masih dia tahan di draft XD"**

**Niku: "Ini pairing Jinguji/Kishi juga dicekokin sama dia, tadinya mau dibikin Jinguji/Genki.."**

**Chiko: "Yah, pokoknya begitulah!"**

**.**

**Disclaimer: KISHI YUTA PUNYANYA CHIKO TERUS TAJIMA SHOGO PUNYANYA NIKU (pengennya. Sayang bukan)**

**.**

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak Genki sukai dari hari Valentine. Salah satunya adalah, pasangan-pasangan yang dengan senang hati bermesraan di publik. Ah, bahkan di sekolahnya! Baru memasuki gerbang, ia sudah melihat Fu yang berpegangan tangan dengan seorang gadis dari kelasnya. Kemudian matanya jatuh pada Hagi dan seorang gadis, yang sedang bermesraan tak jauh dari Fu. Dan tentu saja, mereka hanya segelintir contoh dari pemandangan sebenarnya.

Genki menghela nafas panjang.

Cemburu?

Mungkin. Ia tak mungkin bermesraan di publik dengan kekasihnya, bukan? Orang-orang akan melihat mereka dengan pandangan yang aneh. Karena dua orang lelaki yang saling berpegangan tangan bukanlah sesuatu yang umum. Dan mereka bukan Kishi dan Jinguji yang berani bermesran di publik tanpa peduli pandangan tajam orang lain.

Hari itu ia menerima banyak cokelat. Bahkan dari Jinguji—yang sekalian mencium kening Genki—dan Kishi—yang setelahnya langsung menggeplak Jinguji. Setiap menerima cokelat, ia selalu tersenyum manis, mengatakan terima kasih. Dan saat ada gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya, Genki menolak mereka selembut mungkin. Saat makan siang di atap sekolah, Genki dan Shori harus membalikkan badan mereka karena kemesraan Kishi dan Jinguji mulai terlihat menjijikkan.

"Serius, kalian," Shori menunjuk Kishi dan Jinguji, "aku tahu valentine mungkin hari istimewa bagi kalian. Tapi bisakah kalian makan dengan normal?! Tanpa—tanpa saling menyuapi dan melepas kancing?"

"Ah, kau hanya cemburu," jawab Jinguji, menyeringai lebar. "Kaoru terlalu muda untuk kau apa-apakan, heh?"

Puas akan reaksi liar Shori setelahnya, Jinguji mendorong Kishi, kembali duduk dan mengancingkan seragamnya.

Dan Genki tak bisa menyangkal, bahwa sebenarnya ia pun menginginkan hal yang sama. Semangatnya sudah hilang tadi pagi saat diberitahu bahwa sang kekasih sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah. Belasan cokelat yang diterimanya terasa tak berarti. Karena baginya, valentine bukan hanya masalah cokelat. Tapi juga—

"Kau tampak tak bersemangat, sungguh," Shori menepuk bahu Genki, "ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak juga," Genki mengusap wajahnya. "Eh... rasanya sedih, tidak bisa bersama orang yang kausayangi di hari istimewa ini."

"Benar juga, hari ini tepat setahun hari jadi kalian, ya!" wajah Shori berbinar. "Hebat! Saat dengan Jinguji saja, kau hanya bertahan empat bulan!"

"Aku dan Jinguji itu hanya masa lalu. Toh Jinguji sudah mendapat yang jauh lebih baik dariku," jawab Genki, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Ya, sekarang Jinguji terlihat bahagia. Bahkan ia bersumpah dalam hatinya—jika Kishi sampai membuat Jinguji sedih, atau menangis, atau berani menyakiti Jinguji—Genki akan menggilingnya. Ia juga tahu, bahwa diam-diam Jinguji mengatakan hal yang sama pada kekasihnya.

"_Mantan kekasihmu mengancamku, lho. Mengatakan akan menyembelih dan mengorbankanku pada dewa langit agar grafik nilainya naik—jika aku sampai menyakitimu."_

"Hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah, ya?" pertanyaan Shori menghancurkan _flashback_ singkat Genki.

"Ah? Ya... Ia sakit, katanya."

"Jadi, kau akan menemuinya nanti?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Shori mengangguk, perhatiannya langsung terpecah dari Genki saat seorang gadis datang dan memberinya cokelat—lagi.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah terasa lama bagi Genki. Bahkan ia mengikuti pelajaran favoritnya—bahasa Inggris—tanpa hasrat. Menyadari keadaan Genki yang sepertinya sedang _down_, Jesse dan Reia berusaha menghiburnya—yang ditepis Genki dengan "aku hanya sedang mengantuk".

Amu memberinya cokelat tambahan, Matsukura Kaito mengajaknya bermain, Tajima Shogo bahkan berusaha untuk melawak. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menaikkan mood Genki hari itu.

"Aku mengerti, kok," kata Jinguji saat mereka bertemu di depan kamar mandi. "Aku juga akan begitu saat Kishi tidak ada. Bertemu dengannya setiap hari seperti ini, rasanya seperti bernafas. Normal. Tapi saat ia tidak ada... Entahlah. Seperti aku tidak memiliki hasrat untuk melakukan apapun. Kekanakan, memang. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya tak terhindarkan."

Jinguji benar. Rasanya begitu normal. Ia bahkan tak tahu, akan seperti ini jadinya saat ia begitu merindukan seseorang.

Karenanya, saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan berdiri, tidak menggubris Reia yang baru saja hendak bicara padanya. Setengah berlari, ia meninggalkan kelas, dan menabrak Matsukura Kaito di lorong. Setengah terburu-buru, ia mengucapkan maaf dan kembali berlari, meninggalkan Kaito yang meringis di lantai dan Tajima yang membantu Kaito membereskan barang-barangnya yang berceceran.

Dan wali kelasnya yang tiba-tiba mencegatnya pun nyaris saja tidak digubrisnya.

"Iwahashi!"

Genki mengerang, "Ya?"

"Ini hasil ulangan kemarin. Bagikan pada teman-teman sekelasmu. Yang nilainya tidak mencukupi, harus menyalin ulangan ini tiga kali—beserta jawaban yang benar, tentu saja. Lalu..."

Instruksi selanjutnya dari wali kelasnya tersebut sudah tak Genki tangkap. Begitu melihat Shori di ujung tangga, ia langsung berlari dan menarik Shori ke depan sang wali kelas—dengan paksa membuat Shori memegang tumpukan kertas ulangan tersebut dan mendengarkan celotehan sang wali kelas. Setelah mengambil kertas miliknya, Genki segera pamit dan berlari keluar sekolah—tanpa memedulikan teriakan protes Shori dan teguran wali kelasnya. _Ah,_ keluhnya dalam hati, _Valentine yang buruk…_

.

Saat Genki akhirnya sampai di tujuannya, nafasnya terasa akan habis. Ia terengah, mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dan menekan tombol bel rumah tersebut. Ia disambut dengan seorang wanita paruh baya, yang langsung tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangannya dan mengundangnya masuk.

"Ia ada di kamarnya. Kau masih ingat letaknya, kan?"

Genki mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan segera berlari menuju kamar paling ujung di lantai dua rumah tersebut. Perasaan senang mulai membuncah di hatinya. Dan saat ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, melihat wajah sang kekasih yang sedang memakan sup, dadanya serasa akan meledak.

.

"Genki?"

"Happy valentine," kata Genki di sela-sela nafasnya. "Dan.. Happy anniversary, Kaito..."

Miyachika tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Perlahan, ia meletakkan supnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. "Kau terlihat lelah. Berlari dari sekolah sampai ke sini?"

"Begitulah..."

"Kenapa? Tak sabar ingin melihatku?"

Genki hanya tertawa kecil. Ia berjalan mendekat, meletakkan tasnya di dekat pintu kamar dan duduk di kursi yang ditariknya ke sisi ranjang.

"Kudengar kau sakit?"

"Begitulah," Miyachika tertawa, namun Genki dapat merasakan bahwa tawanya terasa sedikit lemah. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu... Tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyadarinya, hmm?"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Yah," Miyachika menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya... Tadi pagi aku harusnya menelponmu, dan memintamu untuk melihat ke luar jendela kamarmu..."

"...eh? Lalu?"

"Aku sudah membuat kejutan di halaman belakangmu, tepat di bawah jendela kamarmu. Aku mempersiapkannya semalam bersama ayahmu, dan sepertinya... Aku masuk angin sekarang, hahaha..."

Genki menatapnya, setengah tak percaya. "Bersama ayah? U-untukku?"

"Tentu saja," Miyachika tersenyum, mengusap rambut Genki lembut. Ia lalu menarik nafas, menatap Genki serius. "Ini memang baru berjalan setahun, dan aku tidak bisa berjanji bisa mencintaimu selamanya... Tapi sekarang, yang kuinginkan adalah kau. Untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya juga, kuharap masih bisa kulewati denganmu. Aaah, rasanya sepi sekali tidak bertemu denganmu tadi."

"Aku juga," Genki tersenyum. "Rasanya seperti tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa... Mungkin kau sepenting itu untukku."

"Kau juga penting bagiku," kata Miyachika serius. Ia baru saja hendak mengeluarkan lawakan garinya, namun segera dipotong oleh Genki.

"Pertama-tama, karena secara tak langsung akulah penyebab sakitmu ini..." Genki melepas alas kakinya, naik ke atas ranjang. "Biarkan aku yang mengambilnya..."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Miyachika meletakkan tangannya di mulut Genki, mencegahnya melakukan apa yang baru saja hendak ia lakukan. Ia menatap Genki, menyeringai lebar. "Jangan lupa, Genki. Aku yang mendominasi hubungan ini. Jangan coba-coba."

Dan posisi pun berbalik.

.

Valentine bukan hari yang buruk bagi Genki, sungguh. Tapi pasangan-pasangan yang bermesraan di jalan pulangnya masih membuatnya kesal.

"_Kau tahu, Genki? Kau kan cantik... Sekali-sekali mungkin tak apa jika kau menyamar jadi perempuan, dan kita bisa berkencan dengan bebas!"_

"_Konyol... Aku tidak mau melakukannya."_

Ah, tidak. Rasa kesalnya sudah jauh berkurang dibandingkan sebelumnya.

_Tidak seburuk itu_, kata Genki dalam hatinya. Ia menyentuh lehernya, memastikan kalung berbentuk potongan puzzle dengan ukiran 'K' tersebut masih tergantung di lehernya.

Saat ia memutar kunci rumahnya, ia kembali teringat pada kejutan yang disinggung sang kekasih tadi. Berlari ke kamarnya, ia membuka jendela dan menatap ke bawah.

大好き

Disusun dengan pot-pot bunga kecil yang tercecer di halaman rumahnya.

Senyum Genki merekah, dan tanpa sadar ia pun mulai tertawa. Mengambil ponselnya, ia pun menulis e-mail pada Miyachika.

_大好き_

.

Benar... Valentine kali ini tidak seburuk itu, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**Chiko: "Benar... valentine kali ini tidak seburuk itu, bukan?"**

**Niku: "..."**

**Chiko: "Dapet cokelat, gak?"**

**Niku: "Nggak."**

**Chiko: "Sama. Miyuya dapet, sialan. Sebagai bentuk kebahagiaan harusnya dia biarin fic ini masuk ke blognya juga, biar pairing-pairing ini makin dikenal HOHOHO!"**

**Niku: "Ya sudah, pokoknya begitulah."**

**Chiko: "Ya pokoknya begitulah. Agak rushed dan kacau, tapi yah. Oh ya, miyuya sempet bilang ya kalau kita lagi bikin Kishi/Genki... Betul, tapi entahlah gimana jadinya, hahaha... Belum jadi sih."**

**Niku: "Ditunggu aja, semoga cepet kelar..."**

**Chiko: "Okeh, yah! Begitulah, sampai ketemu!"**


	2. Sequel?

**Chiko: "Yap, akhirnya..."**

**Niku: "Sebenernya ini udah beres dari lama, tapi baru di-publish sekarang..."**

**Chiko: "Jadi, ini tentang Shori/Kaoru. Dan sedikit wYuta~ Tadinya begitu beres mau langsung di-publish, tapi kata Niku, yang ini agak aneh dan kurang memuaskan dan begitulah."**

**Niku: "Tapi akhirnya sudahlah, daripada dibiarin terus, lama-lama lenyap kelelep file lain..."**

**Chiko: "Ya, jadi begitulah~ dan tunggu, Kishi/Genki yang kita janjiin dari waktu itu masih belum kelar juga..."**

**.**

**Disclaimer: (sayangnya bukan) punya kita**

**.**

07.10pm

Shori menatap jam di layar ponselnya, menghela nafas panjang.

Genki benar, tidak bisa bersama orang yang disayangi pada hari istimewa ini memang rasanya agak menyesakkan. Apalagi jika orang tersebut berada berpuluh-puluh kilometer jauhnya, sedang menikmati karyawisata sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Ya, Kaoru bahkan tak memberi kabar apapun sejak kemarin!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, jari Shori bergerak, siap untuk menekan tombol '_call_', namun segera membatalkannya setelah mengingat bahwa mungkin Kaoru sedang sibuk, sedang berusaha untuk mengikuti acara karyawisata tersebut dengan baik...

Ia tak ingin menganggu Kaoru.

Kembali menghela nafas panjang, ia mengambil cokelat yang diterimanya dari Jinguji. Ah, benar juga, Jinguji! Jinguji pasti tak akan keberatan mendengarkan sedikit kegelisahannya! Cepat-cepat ia mengambil ponselnya, menekan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala tersebut.

Nada sambung mulai terdengar, dan tak lama kemudian suara Jinguji menyambutnya.

"_Nn.. Shori?"_

"Jinguji!"

"_A-ada apa?"_

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

Jinguji tak langsung menjawab. Shori dapat mendengar erangan tertahan di seberang teleponnya, disusul nafas Jinguji yang terengah.

"_Hh.. Tidak juga.. mm.. a-ada apa?"_

Shori mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada yang salah dengan cara sahabatnya tersebut bicara. Ia seperti sedang—

"_...KISHI!"_

_Nah, kan._

"Maaf mengganggu!" seru Shori cepat, langsung mengakhiri panggilannya dan nyaris membanting ponselnya ke ranjang. Matanya membulat, masih tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi lalu akal sehatnya kembali, dan ia hanya mengerang, memijat pelipisnya.

_Benar juga. Ini hari valentine. Tentu saja Jinguji akan melewatkan malamnya di tempat Kishi..._

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kaoru..."

Dan perlahan, rasa kantuk melahap habis kesadarannya.

.

"...ri... Shori... Hoi, Shori!"

Kedua mata Shori langsung membuka lebar, setengah kaget.

"Haah, rupanya hanya kau..." Shori menghela nafas saat mendapat wajah Jinguji berada tak jauh dari wajahnya.

"Reaksi apa itu?" Jinguji tertawa, duduk di atas kursi yang ditariknya ke sisi ranjang Shori. "Aku kemari karena khawatir padamu, tahu! Eh ternyata kau sedang enak-enak tidur!"

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Delapan lebih empat puluh lima."

_Eh_? Shori lalu teringat sesuatu. _Bukankah tadi Jinguji—_

"Bukankah kau sedang di tempat Kishi?" tanya Shori langsung—teringat akan kejadian beberapa puluh menit sebelumnya.

"Hmm... Yah. Aku sudah selesai, jadi sekarang aku kemari."

"S-selesai?"

"Oh, ayolah," Jinguji memutar matanya, mengerang. "Kau tidak ingin aku menjelaskan detilnya, kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja! ...lalu, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku kemari karena khawatir padamu," kata Jinguji lagi, kali ini lebih serius. "Suaramu di telepon tadi, sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang bimbang. Yaa, aku minta maaf karena mengangkat teleponmu di saat yang tidak tepat... Setelahnya, aku menelpon balik padamu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Jadi aku langsung kemari."

"Er... Lalu, Kishi? Tak apa kau meninggalkannya?"

"Biarkan saja," Jinguji mengibaskan tangannya. "Kami bisa melakukannya lain kali. Tapi, apapun yang membuatmu gelisah itu, kurasa tidak bisa kubiarkan begitu saja."

Shori hanya mengangguk. Tentu, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah karena Jinguji justru memilih untuk datang dan menghiburnya daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama Kishi. Tapi, di sisi lain, entah kenapa ia merasa senang.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang ini soal Kaoru," kata Jinguji lagi, nadanya berubah malas. "Kalau soal itu, aku tidak mau dengar—aku tidak bisa membantu."

...dan sorot berbinar Shori meredup delapan puluh persen.

"Jin..." Shori mengerang, kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika hari ini Kishi tidak berada di sisimu?"

"Heh?"

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika hari ini—_Valentine_, ya, hari ini—kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kishi? Misalkan ia ada di suatu tempat berpuluh-puluh kilometer jauhnya darimu."

"Emm, menelponnya?" jawaban yang simpel dan umum—kelewat umum malah.

"...hanya itu?"

"Ya. Apa, aku tidak mungkin berlari ke tempatnya hanya untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja dan kemudian memeluknya, kan? Hanya diam, menunggu, dan khawatir itu sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menganggunya? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak senang? Bagaimana—"

"Itulah masalahmu!" kali ini Jinguji tertawa, menepuk-nepuk bahu Shori, "Kau terlalu khawatir. Memangnya kenapa? Kaoru sedang pergi?"

"Karyawisata. Aku tidak mau menganggunya."

"Kalau aku jadi Kaoru, aku akan sangat senang menerima telepon dari orang yang kusayangi. Siapa tahu di sana ia juga sedang seperti kau sekarang ini, cemas menunggu telepon, dan tak mau mengambil langkah pertama karena takut dianggap mengganggu. Akh, pasangan macam apa kalian ini..."

Dan bagai mendapat ilham, Shori langsung terduduk, dan hampir saja melompat dari ranjangnya kalau saja—

"Oh, ya, Shori, dari tadi ponselmu terus bergetar."

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?!"

Mengabaikan Jinguji yang sama sekali tak terlihat bersalah, Shori langsung melompat dan meraih ponselnya di atas meja tak jauh darinya. Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu melihat nama Kaoru muncul di layar ponselnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau, menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Kaoru!"

...hening.

"Kaoru?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Kaoru...?"

"_SHORI! Ah, syukurlah diangkat! Aku pikir kau marah padaku, sampai-sampai teleponku diabaikan—"_

"Eh.. itu tidak mungkin, kan!"

"_Tadi aku sudah beberapa kali menelpon dan sama sekali tidak diangkat! Sekitar... hmm... dua belas kali?"_

Shori melirik Jinguji, yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudahlah. Maaf soal itu..."

"_Un.. Happy valentine. Aku tidak bisa mengirim cokelat, jadi cokelatnya nanti menyusul saja, ya!"_

"Tidak masalah..."

Kali ini Shori merasakan tepukan lembut di bahunya. Jinguji tersenyum lebar, memberi semangat, sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke luar pintu dan mengatakan, "Karena masalahmu sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke tempat Kishi!"

Dan beberapa saat sesudahnya, suara Kaoru di seberang teleponnya seakan tenggelam oleh suara pikirannya sendiri.

_Jinguji bukannya memberi solusi atau bagaimana... ia memberi keberanian. Ah.. benar juga, terima kasih._

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana_?" _tanya Jinguji di telepon, setelah Shori melepaskan rindunya pada Kaoru.

"_Yah.. begitulah. Ini dan itu... dan kau benar, kami sama-sama saling menunggu telepon. Kami mungkin masih sama-sama sungkan._"

"Begitukah?" ia tertawa pelan. "Bagus kalau begitu..."

"_Tapi, tetap, terima kasih. Kau memberiku keberanian."_

"Bukan apa-apa."

"_Dan terima kasih, sudah menelpon Kaoru dan memberinya keberanian untuk menghubungiku."_

"...heh, dia mengatakannya?" Jinguji memutar matanya. Rasanya ia jelas meminta Kaoru tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Shori mengenai ini. Ia bukannya tidak tahu masalah Shori. _Ia tahu, ia mengerti_. Mendengar suara Shori yang sepertinya sedang kesulitan di telepon, Jinguji tahu, _ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan _Kaoru. Tapi, tetap saja, seerat apapun persahabatannya dengan Shori, ia tidak ingin Shori mengetahui apa yang diam-diam ia lakukan untuk membantunya.

"_Tidak. Tapi aku tahu, pasti kau yang menelponnya duluan,"_ terdengar tawa Shori. "_Terima kasih. Seperti namamu, kau benar-benar memberi keberanian_."

"Hmm.."

"_Karena masalahku sudah selesai, sekarang kau bisa mengurus masalahmu sendiri."_

"Masalahku?"

"_Oh, ayolah, kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya? Bekas tali di pergelangan tanganmu dan bekas cambuk di lehermu?"_

Jinguji hanya menyeringai.

"Ini bukan masalah, Shori. Sudahlah. Selamat tidur."

Dan tepat setelah Jinguji memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, satu cambukan keras mendarat di punggungnya.

"Apa yang kukatakan soal menelpon di tengah hukumanmu?"

"Maaf," Jinguji kembali menyeringai, membiarkan Kishi mengikat kembali kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Peduli setan dengan rasa sakit, ia menikmatinya.

"Di saat pasangan lain menghabiskan malam mereka dengan romantis, kita malah melakukan ini..."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, bukan?" giliran Kishi yang menyeringai, kembali menggenggam cambuknya.

"_Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chiko: "Akhirnya gini sih.."**

**Niku: "Soal nama... 'Yu'-nya 'Jinguji Yuta' artinya keberanian. Begitulah."**

**Chiko: "Dan lagi, Shori deket kan sama Jinguji? Tapi, soal Shori/Kaoru, jujur aja itu kita asal pilih pairing. Tapi ternyata itu pairing beneran ada, ya ampun.. Yah, pokoknya begitulah, kali ini segitu aja~"**


End file.
